


Pierced

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Genji had pierced ears, once. October 4th.





	Pierced

The first thing Genji pierced were his ears. He'd seen one of his father's men sporting what looked like large spikes in his earlobes, and the young sparrow fell in love with the style and the air of rebellion it carried. His brother had rolled his eyes, but his father just pat his head with an indulgent smile and called him his little hooligan.

His father had been less pleased with the nose piercing but had merely sighed at the state of his youngest son.

After Hanzo's blade tore him apart, the piercings closed, forgotten as his broken body was rebuilt. They were no longer important. Nothing was. 

But later, so much later, after healing and finding a sense of self he had never known, he and his brother walked side by side in the town of Gibraltar. He caught his brother examining the offerings of a small tattoo and piercings shop, and with a grin, he opened the door, and they stepped inside.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaayyy the first time I've written Genji


End file.
